Gentle Concern
by yusahana6323
Summary: After a battle, Akira is startled to see that Shirogane is injured. Shirogane says it's no big deal, but Akira can't help but feel that he should do something to ease the pain. One-shot ShiroAki.


_All right, yusahana6323 finally back. I'm still unable to get to files I had on my laptop before, but that hasn't stopped me from writing more. :D This is just a little one-shot I wrote with some of my free time. Hope you enjoy!_

_P.S. Please forgive my odd grammar. I'm sure people will forgive me as it is somewhat Japanese grammar and Akira and Shirogane speak Japanese._

~.~.~

Shirogane let out a long sigh as the last dissipated. "That was a difficult one."

Akira was gasping for breath, winded from the long battle. As he straightened up, he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "They're getting stronger."

"Yes... this could prove to be rather problematic."

Something caught his view, and silvered eyes fastened on the sight of crimson dripping from Shirogane's pale chin. He didn't speak up, only watched, somewhat fascinated. Even through all the battles they had been through so far, he had never seen Shirogane bleed. He was caught off-guard by Shirogane's sudden, "Akira-kun, are you okay?"

"...Yeah."

"Not hurt?"

"No." He paused. "What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

Shirogane blinked, then turned his face, eyes straining down to confirm Akira's words. The younger saw now a long cut running from the bridge of Shirogane's nose diagonally across his cheek, down to his jaw. Akira jumped slightly at the sight, eyes widening, but Shirogane simply said lightly, "It seems you're right."

"How do you not notice something like that?!"

"It's fine. We don't have time for this."

It looked like it was really deep, and like it really hurt... like something that Shirogane would have to exert some effort to heal. Akira swallowed hard, eyes watching the river of blood that continued to flow down Shirogane's cheek. When, how had he gotten that cut...? Somehow, he felt it might be his fault. Shirogane was always blocking and defending him.

"We need to keep moving. There might be more around here." Shirogane smiled and took a few steps.

"Wait-! At least clean up."

"Do you get wobbly at the sight of blood, Akira-kun? That's not something I'd expect of you."

"Shut up." Akira ruffled through his clothes, finding his handtowel. "At least clean up. They might smell you."

He crossed to Shirogane and carefully pressed the towel to the cut. Instantly the material bloomed brilliant red, some of the lifesource seeping through to Akira's hand. The warm stickiness made him slightly uncomfortable, but he grit his teeth to it, keeping his hand in place to staunch the flow. When he pulled away, he did so cautiously, but even in doing so the valley welled up with blood almost as soon as the towel separated from it. At least, now, it wasn't running in torrents.

"Thank you, Akira-kun."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Not that much."

Akira bundled the towel and raised the cleaner parts again to wipe at the flow. "It looks really bad,Shirogane."

"Not much can be done about it. There's no real need to worry about it."

"Did you... did you cover for me?"

A weak smile, but no verbal response. Akira didn't let his expression change, but guilt flooded his conscience. Of course... just as he had thought.

"Don't worry about it. We need to keep moving now, Akira-kun."

Could he do nothing to help? Shirogane said it was no big deal, but Akira could feel the Shin flinch at every touch. He mind was whirling, thinking through everything he had ever heard about easing injuries like this.

"Come now, Akira-kun."

"Wait."

A half-impatient sigh. "Don't concern yourself with it."

He could only recall one. He took a deep breath, then reached up, taking Shirogane's face in his hands to pull it down to his own level. Shirogane's eyes were slightly widened, wondering.

"Akira-kun?"

He hesitated for a moment, but then stood on his toes to press his mouth to where the cut began on Shirogane's nose and licked at it softly. Shirogane didn't move, but as Akira made his way down, his eyes closed. His long eyelashes brushed Akira's cheek, sending the slightest of shivers through the boy. He knew his face was flushed, but he didn't want to stop. Shirogane had taken this hit for him... and further, there was something slightly soothing about this. It felt as though everything around them had stopped, quieted, as he made his way along the wound.

It was slow, though he didn't spend too much time on it. Though he sputtered slightly at the taste of the blood at first, he was surprised at how sweet it was... a sort of soft, mellow bittersweet. He could feel the flow slow as he moved along, and felt slightly triumphant at this accomplishment. As he began reaching down towards the end of Shirogane's jaw, the king turned his head, nose and lips brushing against Akira. Another, heavier shiver passed through him, but he refused to slow down. As he finally got to the end and his lips nibbled at the last of the wound, he felt Shirogane smile.

"Hm?" he hummed drowsily.

"What was that for?"

"I've always heard that licking a wound helps it heal," he muttered, pulling back slightly. He felt embarrassed now... he didn't want to look Shirogane in the face. Just what had possessed him to do that?

"How sweet of you."

Something touched his nose, and he raised his head just in time to meet Shirogane's lips. The king pulled him close into a gentle embrace, one hand running back through his hair. Akira, caught so off-guard and mellowed by the quiet, didn't react or struggle. Rather, for some reason, he relaxed into it until Shirogane pulled back just enough to speak.

"Thank you. I'm touched you would worry for me like that," the elder said softly, in a tone that Akira didn't think he could honestly fight against. To his luck, Shirogane merely straightened up with his normal smile instead of pushing further. "Let's move on now, Akira-kun?"

He passed, long braid swinging behind him with his movement. Akira watched him dazedly for a few moments before he realized - Shirogane's face had healed by the time they had separated from the kiss.

He considered calling Shirogane out on that for a moment, but his hand raised to his lips for a moment before he shook his head and followed. Never mind it... he supposed it was no big deal, after all.


End file.
